powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Brajira of the Messiah
Brajira of the Messiah is the primary villain of Tensou Sentai Goseiger, who spends the majority of the series working with (or sometimes, against) the Warstar, Yuumajuu, and the Matrintis organizations before revealing his true nature as a fallen Gosei Angel. He is also the creator of the Bibi Bugs. Buredoran of the Comet Buredoran of the Comet (彗星のブレドラン, Suisei no Buredoran) is a treehopper-like alias adopted by Buredoran of the Chupacabra when he left Earth after his Yuumajuu brethren were sealed away ten thousand years ago and became one of Month Doreiku's top commanders, armed with the Buredolancer '(ブレドランサー, ''Buredoransā). Buredoran provides Warstar with intelligence on the Gosei Angels while serving as their tactician. His signature attack is the 'Comet Bullet '(彗星弾, Suisei Dan), firing an energy blast from his hand. He is in charge of making the monsters enlarge by using the poisonous Bibi Bugs (ビービ虫, Bībi Mushi), products from the dark aspects of previous alien races Warstar conquered. Buredoran pilots the Indevader prior to its destruction, and survives to resume his true nature as a Yuumajuu. Buredoran's name comes from Blade Runner (ブレードランナー, Burēdo Rannā). Buredoran briefly returns to his Warstar form during Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie. Buredoran of the Chupacabra '''Buredoran of the Chupacabra (チュパカブラの武（ブ）レドラン, Chupakabura no Buredoran) is the Yuumajuu's strategist armed with the Buredolicers '(武レドライサー, ''Buredoraisā), one of few evade the sealing process of their kind as he left Earth and joined Warstar under the alias of Buredoran of the Comet. However, after Warstar is defeated by the Goseigers, and his kind released, Buredoran resumes his true nature while bringing the enlarging Bibi Bugs (ビービ虫, Bībi Mushi) and Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi to serve his group. Sensing the Abare Headder, Buredoran attempts to take it as his weapon by acting without the others. However, GoseiRed manages to reach the Headder and convert it into the Miracle Dragon Headder, resulting in Buredoran's first defeat by the Goseigers as Makuin and Kinggon imprison him for his recklessness. Though eventually released, Buredoran proceeds to turn Kinggon against Makuin and take his place as Makuin's right-hand man in order to remove him from power. However, this scheme backfires and Buredoran is eventually defeated by Ground GoseiGreat. Eventually, Buredoran's remains are found by Metal-Alice, presenting him to Robogōgu who revives him as Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg. As a Yuumajuu, Buredoran's name now includes the kanji for "warrior" (武, bu) and is now modeled after a house centipede. Buredoran of the Bloodbath '''Buredoran of the Bloodbath (血祭のブレドラン, Chimatsuri no Buredoran) is the main antagonist in T''ensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku''. Buredoran in various forms has been an antagonist throughout Tensou Sentai Goseiger. In Epic on Ginmaku, Buredoran takes the form of a Doukoku-style Gedoushu joined by the Ayakashi Madakodama brainwashes Takeru Shiba into fighting for him as Gedou Shinken Red. Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg (サイボーグのブレドRUN, Saibōgu no Buredoran) is the revived form of Warstar/Yuumajuu member Buredoran, turned into a cyborg by Robogōgu and made into the newest member of the Matrintis Empire with his memory wiped out save his name and hatred for the Goseigers. As a result, Buredo-RUN is more of a team player and secretly perfected to be an ideal Matroid. His weapons are the BuredoLaunchers '(ブレドランチャー, ''Buredoranchā) in his shoulders and the 'Buremerangs '(ブレメラン, Buremeran) that he uses as close-range weapons. It would turn out that Robogōgu copied Buredo-RUN's original memory and keep it on his person for analysis on the Goseigers. By the time he learns of this, Buredo-RUN is used by Robogōgu in a scheme to cripple the Goseigers and Gosei Knight that drained of most of his energy as a result. However, Buredo-RUN regained his memories prior to the battle thanks to Metal-Alice and had manipulated the fight's events so Robogogu's body would be heavily damaged by the Goseigers so he can personally finish the job. He then destroys Metal-Alice before leaving the Goseigers in shock. Taking the Terminel as his base of operations, Buredo-RUN begins his personal war against the Gosei Angels. As a Matrintis member, Buredoran's name now includes the english word RUN and is now modeled after an ammonite. Brajira of the Messiah '''Brajira of the Messiah (救星主のブラジラ, Kyūseishu no Burajira) is a''' Fallen Gosei Angel''' (元護星天使, Moto Gosei Tenshi) and he utilizes evil Headders as his personal army. Prior to revealing his identity, Braijira took on the guise of a monster named Buredoran and posed as a member of Warstar, as Buredoran of the Comet, and the Yuumajuu, as Buredoran of the Chupacabra, before he was destroyed by the Goseigers. However, he was revived by Matrintis as Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg prior to regaining his memories and destroying the empire from the inside. While his previous incarnations were named after Blade Runner, Brajira is named after the film Brazil (未来世紀ブラジル, Mirai Seiki Burajiru). He and all of his Headder subordinates are named after films that have geographic locations in the title. Brajira was originally one of the most powerful Gosei Angels, able to use all three elements at once after killing his teammates to take their powers for his own. However, after sealing the Yuumajuu leaders Makuin and Kinggon while incognito as Buredoran of the Chupacabra, Brajira became obsessed with his mission as a Gosei Angel to the point of fashioning the Earth Salvation Plan (地球救星計画, Chikyū Kyūsei Keikaku), which would allow him to destroy the world and remake it in his own image as its Messiah. To that end, after the other Gosei Angels refuse to aid him, Brajira used the Time Travel Tensou Technique to travel from his time into the present, losing his humanity in the process as Warstar arrives to Earth. From there, Brajira joins Warstar under the name Buredoran of the Comet and gained the Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi (魔虫兵ビービ, Machūhei Bībi) and the enlarging Bibi Bugs (ビービ虫, Bībi Mushi), providing his knowledge on the Gosei Angels so Warstar can do his dirty work in disabling them before he disposes of the aliens personally. After Warstar's defeat by the Goseigers, Buredoran returns to the Yuumajuu after secretly unsealing its leaders to have them finish off the Goseigers, momentarily assuming his Warstar guise to take advantage of Gyōten'ō's plan to use the Horn of Ragnarok to destroy the planet. However, after losing face in the aftermath of the Abare Headder incident, Buredoran attempts to do away with both the Yuumajuu leaders and the Goseigers. The scheme, however, backfires, and Buredoran is defeated by the Goseigers and Gosei Knight in Ground Gosei Great. In the film Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, Buredoran assumes a form similar to Doukoku known as Buredoran of Chimatsuri. In this form, Buredoran uses his Bibi Bugs to turn Shinken Red into his follower to use his fire Modikara with Makodama's power in a scheme to transfer the Sanzu Rivers' waters into the Gosei World through a portal that opens every two centuries. However, the plan fails and Buredoran meets his end against Ground Hyper Gosei Great. His lifeless body is then discovered by Matrintis Empire's Metal-Alice, and he is rebuilt as Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg with his memories erased, as Robogōgu knew his true identity and intended to use his ability to seal the Tensouders. However, Buredo-RUN regains his memory and sets up the Matrintis Empire's downfall. Taking control of the Terminel, renaming it Labyrindel (ラビリンデル Rabirinderu?, [Note 1]), Brajira reveals his true form and captures Gosei Knight to make him his servant once more. Furthermore, using the military might of Warstar, the magic of the Yuumajuu, and the advanced technology of the Matrintis Empire, Brajira begins setting up his master plan to set up the Nega End (ネガー・エンド Negā Endo?, [Note 2]) ceremony by having his Dark Headders be destroyed so they can become wedges in key points to start the process by the time of the upcoming solar eclipse. After destroying Labyrindel in an attempt to get rid of Gosei Knight, Brajira begins his final battle with the Goseigers after activating the wedges. After a long, drawn out fight Brajira is defeated. However, it is revealed that in order for the Nega End to work he was needed to sacrifice himself anyway and used the last of his Dark Gosei powers to fill the wedges up for the activation of Nega End, intending to take everyone down with him. However, the Nega End is stopped by the Goseigers' Gosei Global technique, putting an end to Brajira's scheme. Messiah Brajira of the Resurrection In the film Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Brajira is revived by the Black Cross King and takes on the name of Messiah Brajira of the Resurrection (復活の救星主ブラジラ, Fukkatsu no Kyūseishu Burajira), becoming one of the commanders of the new Black Cross Army while donning a belt with the group's insignia on it. When Marvelous and Alata were separated from their teammates, The two of them found that Brajira was their opponent in an office building where the people present were frozen in time. After battling some Demon Bug Soilders Bibis, they faced him which lead to a long battle, eventually with the combined efforts of the Atala and Marvelous he was defeated by the two Red Rangers. He later returned alongside his four previous disguises (all given separate form in order to fight together as a team) for the battle again GokaiOh and GoseiGreat, eventually all the past sentai's mecha are summoned to fight as well and a big battle takes place. Brajira's five forms battles the past mecha only to be destroyed for good thanks to the combined mights of various mecha of the past mecha: *GekiTohja, Bio Robo, and Great Five defeated his Warstars identity. *GaoKing, Ohranger Robo, and ChangeRobo defeated his Yumajuu identity. *ShinkenOh, Senpuujin, and Muteki Shogun defeated his Ayakashi identity. *Jet Icarus as Icarus Haken (right), TimeRobo as TimeJet Gamma (left), and Galaxy Mega as MegaShip (middle), defeated his Matrintis identity. *His real identity is attacked first by Variblune and Sky Ace, then defeated by Gosei Great and GokaiOh. Arsenal Other than the Bibi Soldiers and Bibi Bugs, Brajira uses many weapons at his disposal. In his Brajira form, he uses the Dark Sword (ダークソード, Dāku Sōdo). He also carried the Buredolancer '(ブレドランサー ''Buredoransā) spear while in Warstar, the clawed 'Buredolicer '(武レドライサー Buredoraisā) gauntlets in his Yuumajuu guise, a Shōryū Bakuzantō-style blade in Gedoushu form, and both the hand-held 'Buremerang '(ブレメラン Buremeran) blades and built-in 'BuredoLaunchers '(ブレドランチャー Buredoranchā) while as a Matroid. '''Orbs Brajira uses a perverted form of Gosei Power called Dark Gosei Power (ダークゴセイパワー, Dāku Gosei Pawā) sealed away in special Orbs (オーブ, Ōbu). By having an Orb enter his chest armor, Brajira can perform an ancient version of the Tensou Techniques (天装術 Tensō Jutsu), his being more crude compared to present Tensou Techniques used by the Goseigers and Gosei Knight. He also has used the Tensou Technique Timetrouble (タイムトラブル Taimutoraburu), an incomplete Tensou Technique that sent him to the future while mutating him by accident. Brajira has also mastered the forbidden Tensou Technnique End (エンド, Endo), that allows the user to bring life back to all creatures on the planet, using it as the basis for Nega End (ネガー・エンド, Negā Endo) which has the opposite effect and thus cause a mass extinction. *''' Skick Orb''' (スカイックオーブ, Sukaikku Ōbu): The Skick Orb, also known as the Orb of the Sky (空のオーブ, Sora no Ōbu), allows Brajira to use Skick Tensou Techniques. **'Windrive' (ウィンドライブ, Windoraibu): Transports Brajira with a whirlwind. **'Twistornado' (ツイストルネード, Tsuisutorunēdo): Summons a large transparent whirlwind. **'Comprethunder' (コンプレッサンダー, Konpuressandā): Launches lightning bolts. *'Landick Orb ' (ランディックオーブ, Randikku Ōbu): The Landick Orb, also known as the Orb of the Land (土のオーブ, Tsuchi no Ōbu), allows Brajira to use Landick Tensou Techniques. **'Rockrush' (ロックラッシュ, Rokkurasshu): Lifts up giant rocks from the ground. *''' Seaick Orb''' (シーイックオーブ, Shīikku Ōbu): The Seaick Orb, also known as the Orb of the Sea (海のオーブ, Umi no Ōbu), allows Brajira to use Seaick Tensou Techniques. **'Camoumirage' (カモミラージュ, Kamomirāju): Allows user to assume a disguise, enabling Brajira to create his Buredoran aliases. **'Presshower' (プレッシャワー, Puresshawā): Summons a jet of water from the ground. *''' Knightick Orb''' (ナイティックオーブ, Naitikku Ōbu): The Knightick Orb, also known as the Orb of the Knight (きしのオーブ, Kishi no Ōbu), allows Brajira to enslave Gosei Knight. **'Trianglobal' (トライアングローバル, Toraiangurōbaru): Releases a powerful energy that merges the energies of the Skick, Landick, and Seaick Powers. 'Dark Headders' Like his fellow Gosei Angels, Brajira utilizes Headders (ヘッダー, Heddā) as part of his arsenal, but uses them to create evil multi-headed monsters called Dark Headders (ダークヘッダー, Dāku Heddā). They are fusions of mythological beasts and are each named after a fantasy film series, with hyphens to divide the heads' individual names. Namono-Gatari of the Orthrus Headder (オルトウロスヘッダーのナモノ・ガタリ, Orutōrosu Heddā no Namono Gatari): The two-faced Namono-Gatari is the first of the evil Headders to be used by Brajira against the Goseigers, his red-eyed right head named Namono (ナモノ) and his blue-eyed left head called Gatari (ガタリ). Other than teamwork among his heads, Namono-Gatari can regenerate his horns unless both are cut off at the same time, which the Landick siblings exploited before defeating the Dark Headder with their Super Land Dynamic attack. Enlarged by the Bibi Bugs, Namono-Gatari is easily destoryed by Landick Gosei Great. Namono-Gatari is named after The Chronicles of Narnia films (ナルニア国物語, Naruniakoku Monogatari) and modeled after Orthrus and the Minotaur. Voiced by Takahiro Imamura (今村 卓博, Imamura Takahiro, Namono) and Kyōsei Tsukui (津久井 教生, Tsukui Kyōsei, Gatari). *'Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder' (ユニベロスヘッダーのバリ・ボル・ダラ, Yuniberosu Heddā no Bari Boru Dara): The triple-headed Bari-Boru-Dara is created by Brajira to fight against the Goseigers with Dark Gosei Knight, his red-eyed main head named Bari (バリ), his blue-eyed right head named Boru (ボル), and his yellow-eyed left head called Dara (ダラ). Enlarged by the Bibi Bugs, Bari-Boru-Dara is easily destroyed by Seaick Gosei Great. Bari-Boru-Dara is named after the Harry Potter films (ハリー・ポッター, Harī Pottā) and is modeled after the Unicorn and Cerberus. Voiced by Hisao Egawa (江川 央生, Egawa Hisao). *'Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder' (ヒドラパーンヘッダーのロー・オ・ザー・リ, Hidorapān Heddā no Rō O Zā Ri): The four-headed Rō-O-Zā-Ri is created by Brajira to fight against the Goseigers with Dark Gosei Knight and Bari-Boru-Dara, his heads are respectively named Rō (ロー), O''' (オ), 'Zā '(ザー), and '''Ri (リ). Rō-O-Zā-Ri is named after The Lord of the Rings film trilogy (ロード・オブ・ザ・リング, Rōdo Obu Za Ringu) and is modeled after the Lernaean Hydra and Pan. Voiced by Hiroshi Yanaka (家中 宏, Yanaka Hiroshi). *'Dark Gosei Knight of the Groundion Headder'